


Strawberry Cake and Fried Chicken

by RedMushroom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescenti scemi, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gai sensei è sempre il migliore, M/M, Naruto è scemo, Slice of Life, Teenagers, natale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Naruto decide di passare il Natale con Sasuke.





	Strawberry Cake and Fried Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, iniziamo. Dovevo rendere questa shot molto più shot, poi è diventata lunghina e sarebbe dovuta essere molto più lunghina, ma il mio cervello non ha retto la fatica ed è collassato prima :(  
> La storia è ambientata nel giappone moderno, in cui tutti sono felici, Minato è un papà modello, Kushina è il meglio della sicurezza internazionale e Itachi si prende gioco di Sasuke costantemente. Ovviamente, il ritratto del giappone di questa fic è inesatto e romanzato.  
> So che è il 2019 e la fase Naruto doveva essere stata, tipo, nel 2007 - ma capite, qui state parlando con una vecchietta che, all'alba del 2018, ha capito che Sasuke era gay.  
> Inoltre, la storia non è stata riletta. Se ci ripasserete tra qualche giorno, la troverete in condizioni migliori.  
>   
> Scritta per il calendario dell'Avvento 2018 @Fanwriter.it

★★ Calendario dell’Avvento 2018 by Fanwriter.it!  
★ Data: 03/01/2019  
★ Fandom: Naruto  
★ Rating/Avvertimenti: SAFE/Giallo(?), AU – High School  
★ Due righe: Naruto decide di passare la vigilia di Natale con Sasuke.  
★ #Writerscalendar #fanwriterit #XMASwriter

**

La porta si aprì senza dargli modo di suonare il campanello. Il sole era già calato, e Naruto si proteggeva dal vento freddo con un’enorme giacca arancione e blu. Dal suo braccio, arcionata al gomito, pendeva una busta di plastica, mentre entrambe le mani sorreggevano l’involucro di una torta. Fugaku Uchiha lo scrutò a lungo, con le braccia conserte e un viso tanto imbalsamato da farti capire da quale parte della famiglia Itachi avesse preso l’aplomb da amichevole assassino di quartiere.  
  
Naruto accennò un sorriso. “Yo, Fugaku-san”  
  
Il sorriso non venne ricambiato, non fu posta nessuna offerta ad entrare in casa. Itachi gli aveva detto che, per le otto, i suoi genitori sarebbero stati fuori a cena e che gli avrebbe lasciato una copia delle chiavi sotto il vaso all’ingresso. Aveva mentito. Naruto si fece forza, pensò che Fugaku era Fugaku, quella era la faccia con cui era nato, e non poteva, in nessun modo, leggergli la mente come credeva quando era bambino. Tantomeno, poteva vedere il contenuto del suo zaino.  
  
“C’è qualcuno?” una seconda voce, questa femminile, riempì il gelido spazio creato da Fugaku. Il viso di Mikoto si affacciò da dietro la schiena del marito, i capelli e degli orecchini argentati seguirono il movimento. “Naru-chan!” esclamò, contenta, dando una gomitata al marito “Cosa ci fai qui? Quella è una torta?”.  
  
_Sono salvo, grazie dio scintoista_. Il sorriso si allargò, prendendogli tutto il viso “Sì! Di Natale, Sasuke non vuole mai festeggiare, ci puoi credere!”  
  
Mikoto batté le mani insieme “Non è un bel pensiero, Fugaku?”  
  
Il marito non rispose. Naruto iniziò a pensare che potesse veramente percepire quello che aveva in mente, il fatto che – per precauzione, perché non si poteva mai sapere, perché era meglio anticipare che perdere dopo e da quanto Sakura lo aveva detto, le sue parole avevano aderito nel suo cervello come una pellicola trasparente – avesse nascosto una scatola di preservativi e lubrificante nello zaino. Tentò di scacciare via il pensiero, ripetendosi: _precauzione, precauzione, precauzione._  
  
“Sasuke non è ancora tornato, però”  
  
“Infatti, volevo fargli una sorpresa”  
  
Alla fine, Fugaku fece un cenno di assenso, facendogli cadere il peso dell’imbarazzo dalle spalle. Venne invitato ad entrare, mentre gli Uchiha si infilavano cappotto e scarpe, e Mikoto gli chiese del club, degli esami che si avvicinavano, di come stessero i suoi. In tutto, Fugaku disse solo “Sembra quasi una sorpresa romantica”

  
Naruto tirò il sorriso, senza aggiungere che aveva ragione.

  
**

  
  
  
  
Gli Uchiha erano amici di famiglia e vicini di casa.  
  
Per meglio dire, Mikoto e Kushina avevano forzato la restante parte della famiglia a prendere casa nello stesso quartiere. Le due erano amiche dai tempi dell’università: mentre Kushina si era specializzata in sicurezza informatica, Mikoto si era dedicata al matrimonio. Dopo aver vissuto la gravidanza insieme, dopo che la polizia aveva assunto Kushina, sembrava solo il giusto passo costringere i loro pargoli a crescere a due piedi di distanza.  
  
Ne conseguiva che Naruto non considerava il fai come se fossi a casa tua come un modo di dire: spostò i tupperware nel frigo per far entrare la torta, mise la busta di plastica con il pollo fritto dentro il forno, si versò un bicchiere d’acqua e infine aprì lo zaino. Oltre al regalo, mal impacchettato e con la carta sgualcita, aveva portato con sé dei cappellini e delle trombette – perché non aveva proprio idea di cosa uno facesse a Natale.  
  
Vuole dire, ci aveva fantasticato sopra. In passato, quando Sakura aveva detto che un ragazzo non in grado di organizzare neanche un appuntamento di Natale non era degno di essere chiamato fidanzato. Però a Sakura e Sasuke non piacevano le stesse cose, e Naruto mancava della disponibilità economica per portarlo al ristorante o al parco divertimenti o a un’altra delle cose che l’amica gli aveva elencato, quando aveva cercato aiuto.  
  
“Allora fai qualcosa di semplice: prendi il pollo fritto e una torta, quelli non devono mancare” aveva borbottato, senza staccare gli occhi dagli appunti che stava tentando di prendere durante l’ora di Kakashi. Naruto aveva rivolto lo sguardo qualche fila più in là, alle spalle di Sasuke: il bastardo guardava fuori dalla finestra e, quasi distrattamente, di tanto in tanto, prendeva appunti con una mano. Poi Kakashi gli aveva lanciato in faccia un gessetto, ma questo non è importante per il convincersi che tanto, comunque, a Sasuke non fregava niente del natale.  
  
Certo, Naruto aveva creduto anche che a Sasuke non fregasse niente di avere una relazione con lui, che non gli importasse lasciarlo per un semestre e andarsene in Germania, che non fosse uno da baciarlo sotto i fuochi d’artificio al festival estivo prima di partire e non parlare mai più del fatto per mesi. Esisteva dunque una percentuale che sì, come aveva detto Sakura, guardandolo come se fosse uno stupido alla pausa pranzo: “Senti, è l’occasione che avrà per saltarti addosso, compragli sta benedetta torta e sii felice”  
  
Osservò il tavolo di casa Uchiha per un secondo, come per assicurarsi che le bacchette fossero al loro posto, i piatti fossero puliti e la candela ben al centro. Quella gliel’aveva comprata Rock Lee, perché il Gai-sensei diceva che ogni cena romantica andava a lume di candela. Beh, il pollo fritto non poteva essere considerata una cena romantica, ma nel dubbio Naruto non era nessuno per dubitare.  
  
Saltò in aria quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e sì affrettò a chiudere di nuovo lo zaino.  
  
“Uhm? Naruto?”  
  
Si girò lentamente verso la figura di Sasuke, che aveva appena lasciato cadere la borsa del club di Karate e lo zaino ai suoi piedi. Lo guardò con la stessa espressione che Fugaku gli aveva riservato – genetica, lo sapeva -, si massaggiò il viso e wow, uno faceva qualcosa di carino e quella era la reazione.

  
“Oi, bastardo. Buon Natale anche a te” borbottò, incrociando le braccia e corrucciandosi. Sasuke lo guardò di nuovo: “Me ne sono dimenticato” disse, semplicemente, dando una piccola soddisfazione al cuore di Naruto: sì, il perfetto Sasuke poteva dimenticare qualcosa.  
  
“Ora perché stai sorridendo?” Sasuke alzò gli occhi dalla tavola, che stava fissando insistentemente, a Naruto, giusto in tempo per vedere il suo sogghigno. Alzò le spalle e fece un “Ta-dan!” con le mani – almeno, si immaginò che il suono, tradotto in gesti, potesse equivalere ad aprire le braccia davanti al tavolo. Sasuke alzò un sopracciglio. Poi, senza dire niente, si sedette.  
  
Il pollo fritto era ormai diventato tiepido. Le bacchette non servirono a nessuno dei due, e Sasuke addentò il primo morso con voracità. Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un po’, concentrati nel pasto. Di tanto in tanto, Naruto alzava gli occhi verso la candela, che non aggiungeva assolutamente niente di romantico al contesto, che forse migliorava la situazione. Sembrava solo una serata come altre delle mille che avevano avuto, a cena dagli Uchiha. In fondo, la loro relazione non era cambiata, nel passare dall’amicizia a qualsiasi cosa avessero ora. Il contatto fisico – che fosse per darsi botte, o una pacca sulla spalla, o un contatto casuale – c’era sempre stato, quello era identico a prima, anche se qualche volta si prendevano per mano quando erano da soli.  
  
Sommata alla candela inutile, almeno Naruto non pensava a quanto fosse stato idiota, a nascondersi dietro una ma9scherina nera per comprare preservativi e lubrificante. A non pensare di averli. A non fissarsi su un dettaglio insignificante, minuscolo.  
  
(“A Natale le nuove coppie lo fanno per la prima volta”)

  
Naruto rischiò di affogarsi con il pollo. Sasuke lo guardò come se fosse cretino, ossia con la sua solita espressione. Gli versò dell’acqua.  
  
“Non da’ atmosfera, però” borbottò, dopo un sorso.

  
“Una candela dei Power Ranger, Naruto, che atmosfera vuoi che dia?”  
  
Naruto lo guardò scandalizzato: “Gai-sensei ha detto che sarebbe stata perfetta.”  
  
Sasuke alzò un sopracciglio “Gai-sensei chiede, ogni anno, che la scuola adotti come divise delle calzamaglie verdi.”  
  
“Sembrano comode, però”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
“Poi, vuoi forse dire che non ci starei benissimo dentro?” Naruto sorrise a trentadue denti, puntandosi un dito contro “Devono ancora inventarla, qualcosa che non mi doni”  
  
Sasuke aprì la bocca per ribattere, poi si ricordò la orrida tuta arancione che Naruto indossava nel suo tempo libero, e decise di tacere. Colpa sua, a stare con gli idioti il morbo ti si attaccava addosso. “Volevi che ci fosse atmosfera?”  
  
L’altro alzò le spalle “Un po’?” ammise, tentennante, abbassando il viso per nascondere il poco di rossore alle guance “Non troppo, non sapevo quanto ci tenessi, quindi ho optato per la versione informale”  
  
A quello, Sasuke si fermò un attimo, come se ponderasse una risposta. Lo fece sentire terribilmente a disagio. “Lo so, il Natale fa schifo e non te ne frega niente” Naruto agitò una mano in aria, “Per questo, candela dei Power Ranger e stiamo a festeggiare sul divano”  
  
“Stai forse insinuando che non potrei festeggiare meglio?”  
  
“Cos’è, credi di poter battere la sorpresa fatta col cuore?”  
  
Strinse gli occhi “Il prossimo anno vedrai” concluse, serissimo. A Naruto venne da ridere.

  
“Tch, il prossimo anno organizzerò anche meglio”  
  
“Il prossimo anno te ne dimenticherai, Grinch”  
  
Colto in falla, Sasuke tentennò, ma gli Uchiha non si consentivano di tentennare troppo a lungo. “Mi dispiace di essermene dimenticato”  
  
Naruto sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte e iniziò a credere alla magia del Natale. “Quindi volevi festeggiare?”  
  
“Perché sei sorpreso?”  
  
“Perché credevo che…” sbuffò, lasciando il pollo sul piatto “Ogni anno hai sempre rifiutato un sacco di inviti! Tutte quelle ragazze!”  
  
“Naruto” Sasuke parlò piano, scandendo le lettere del suo nome “Sei forse una ragazza?”

  
Continuò a fissarlo imbambolato. Il sospiro di Sasuke si sentì fino ad Osaka: “Non mi piacciono le ragazze”  
  
“Qualche ragazzo ci sarà stato, no?”  
  
“Tu”

  
“Ma non abbiamo mai festeggi…” Naruto si bloccò prima di finire la frase, e potevano anche non aver mai avuto un appuntamento galante, ma quando i genitori uscivano a Natale, e Itachia studiava, lo avevano sempre passato insieme. Si fermò un attimo, aveva improvvisamente caldo al viso. Si alzò d’impeto, stringendo i pugni, fissando Sasuke dall’alto in basso.

  
_Oh no_ , pensò Sasuke, _sta per fare qualcosa di stupido._  
  
Si sciacquò le mani e aprì lo zaino, tenuto sopra il banco della cucina. Prese con decisione un pacchetto, dal suo interno. Con troppa decisione. Lo zaino, strattonato, cadde a terra. Il contenuto si rovesciò. Il lubrificante rotolò per il pavimento, fino a sbattere contro uno dei pioli del tavolo. I preservativi gli caddero sui piedi, con un tonfo che ghiacciò il sangue delle vene di Naruto.  
  
“Oh” Sasuke alzò gli occhi dai preservativi a Naruto, sogghignando “Ora si spiega il pollo fritto”  
  
Si sentì avvampare “Non è come pensi”  
  
Raccolse il flacone da terra “Gusto fragola, sicuramente è per il club di giardinaggio”  
  
“Le fa crescere meglio, soprattutto a Dicembre” affondò il viso nelle mani, quella marca di preservativi era la più citata nei libri di Jiraya. L’aveva scelta per quello, non perché fosse alla fragola, oppure…  
  
“Ma è commestibile?” Sasuke lesse sul retro dell’etichetta, sempre più divertito.  
  
Tutto ciò che Naruto sapeva sul sesso, l’aveva imparato attraverso i porno, gli anime e i libri del vecchio pervertito. Nessuna di queste era una fonte autorevole, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, farsi trovare impreparato? “Senti, sono lì solo perché…”  
  
Sasuke lo fissò, senza dire niente.  
  
“Perché le coppie lo fanno, a Natale, okay? Quindi sono preparato”  
  
Sasuke posò il flacone sopra il tavolo, prese un fazzoletto e lo pulì dal grasso del pollo. Fece poi lo stesso con le sue mani, prendendo l’asciugamano umido che Naruto aveva apparecchiato. Si schiarì la voce: “Lo vuoi provare?”  
  
Naruto deglutì rumorosamente, perché l’aveva comprato, ma il suo cervello non aveva realmente elaborato l’idea di poterlo dover usare sul serio.  
  
“O no, magari vuoi…”  
  
“Il regalo”  
  
Sasuke inclinò la testa “Il regalo? Non è questo?”  
  
Gli portò in tavola il pacchetto stropicciato “Perché avrei dovuto regalarti del lubrificante alla fragola?”  
  
“Per completare l’effetto sorpresa?”  
  
Scartò il regalo sotto gli occhi irritati di Naruto. Dalla carta e i fiocchi ne venne fuori una sciarpa. Era fatta a mano, con un pattern di pomodori che si ripeteva per tutta la lunghezza. Sasuke la aprì, guardò Naruto, guardò la sciarpa, poi guardò ancora Naruto.  
  
“Prima che tu possa dire qualcosa, Sakura e il papà mi hanno dato una mano”  
  
Eppure Sasuke non disse niente. Soppesò la sciarpa tra le mani, la provò addosso, la tolse. “Io non ho comprato niente” si schiarì la voce, e la lasciò cadere sul grembo.  
  
“Quindi? Ti senti in debito per del lubrificante e una sciarpa?”

  
Sorrise “Magari posso compensare iniziando a vedere se sia veramente commestibile?”  
  
Naruto tentò di dire qualcosa, ma il risultato fu l’equivalente verbale di colpire a caso delle lettere sulla tastiera.

 

 

**

 

  
“Comunque potresti complimentarti per il mio gesto romantico”  
“Il pollo fritto è romantico, Naruto?”  
“C’è anche una torta”  
“Allora cambia tutto”  
“Prenditela con Sakura, è lei che ha suggerito”


End file.
